stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheShadowXi
Hey there i'm Shadow, some of you may know me from the Red Dead wiki. I wrote most of the mission page over there. Hess What u want? 20:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your support! Thank you very much for supporting my Admin nomination. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask me on my talk page. Hess Talk to me! 13:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Well, thanks for coming to the Wiki!!! It's exciting to have you! Feel free to add me in game, Mog, to continue to talk some more! Glad you like the logo too! 16:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Signature I posted a suggested signature under your signature request. Tell me if you like it and I can add the code to your template. 00:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Your Template has been created and coded. All you need to do now is edit the "My Preferences" section located on the top right corner of your screen and add the following code to where it says "Signature". (of course edit Yourusername to TheShadowXi). Also make sure the Custom Signature box is checked. After these steps are completed your signature will appear. Any other questions can be answered at Template:Signatures 12:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Seems you figured it out before I could fix my stupid code preformat error =p 12:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Twitter I'd rather us not have a twitter until the community becomes more active here, and I'd like to make use of CoTweet should it be determined the Wiki will have a twitter. Sorry. Thanks for your help though, and thanks for the thanks :P 18:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :We do not have one set up yet, but once it is, we will be able to add up to 5 users to control the account, controlled by signatures, so we will know who has posted what. We will use this when the time comes. I use it now for a cc I run. It's very helpful. 18:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Achievements That's not something I personally would like, but it would ultimately be up to the community to decide. 20:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) New Skin I am comfortable myself with what we presently have, but it would ultimetly be up to the community to decide what changes they would like to make to the wiki. You can propose new ideas at the Stellar Garage so the community can decide. 12:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Mechscape Editcount I've known about it for some time, but haven't seen the need to address it as a point of significance. I'll send a query to Wikia. 04:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's part of the domain name, which cannot be changed. This is the unfortunate side effect of staying with the same site (Stellar Dawn Wiki is basically cosmetics over the MechScape Wiki skeleton). 05:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant database name per response via email on 11 August 2010: ::Hope that clarifies things. 05:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm well that kinda sucks hope there's not too many more :) 12:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, seems Blue beat me too it, but I got a similar responce back from Wikia. Not possible. 03:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Err :::Nice to meet you? ::: 21:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I have given you these tools. Please use them maturely and only for obvious signs of vandalism. 21:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations. 20:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) What a Small World So I was checking out your user page and you are in Fortius? I knew Gazza from way back in the day when he lead several racketerring crews in the Divine Mafia. Ask him about it, he's a good guy and I'm glad to see he runs a corporation. 20:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fansite Support Thread The StellarDawn Wiki focuses on facts, not speculation. SDC has a a reputable forum that allows it's members to communicate and speculate and a present relationship with Jagex. What much can the wiki offer in comparison at present date? It's not ideal to bad mouth a fansite that's made an effort to form community, offer information and support Jagex's attempt in building a new game. SDC and The Stellar Dawn Wiki have already created a cross-generated community, and although small, we support each other. Support the fact we provide something more then most and are continually moving towards a more informed and user-friendly fansite. ^ Place that on your thread. 00:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Its been a while friend, how are you? 06:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hess! I'm doing just fine thanks, and yourself? It really has been a while but luckily i've been playing 8realms so I at least have something else to play online while we wait for stellar dawn. What have you been up to? [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 18:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC)